


Sunshine People

by melliyna



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/"><b>oxoniensis</b></a>'s Porn Battle <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=21813213#t22335453">here </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine People

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: west wing](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+west+wing), [fic](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fic: drabbles](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+drabbles), [fic: porn battle](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+porn+battle), [pairing: sam/donna](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+sam/donna)  
  
---|---  
  
_**[Fic: West Wing: Sunshine People]**_  
**Title:** Sunshine People  
**Fandom:** West Wing  
**Pairing:** Sam/Donna  
**Rating:** R   
**Length:** 208  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made   
**Spoilers:** None   
**Summary:** Originally written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s Porn Battle [here ](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=21813213#t22335453)

Neither of them say they shouldn't be doing this, even if they might both feel it sometimes, such as they are. There are other people to consider, other loyalties and understandings. Kisses, gentle but firm. Donna surprises herself, in the way her hands wrap around Sam's, the way his head falls back against the wall. He is so easy, to press against, to undo the buttons of his shirt.

They let each other, Donna decides, in some abstract way. Sam making short work of her dress, Donna of his shirt, tie - when she lets him take his hands down, for a moment. They let each other, because they can be equal here, without ties, without shading. Sam Seaborn the gentle man, who is strong enough to let her stay on her knees, teasing his cock or to let him take her place, Donna arching in to him. She never wonders which name they might both say, never wonders about other peoples scars.

In bed, legs wrapped each other, intertwined in a pile of pillows and sheets. Sam and Donna, nothing more or less. They are gentle, hands on each other shoulders, as Sam moves slowly, making each other gasp, again. Nothing more or less, are these two.


End file.
